The present application generally relates to operation of a lock, and more particularly relates to unlocking a lock or access control device with a mobile device. Locks may be unlocked in various ways. Some existing systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.